User talk:MystiqueSonia
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:MystiqueSonia page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 04:24, November 24, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Janie McFelly Is it ok if I adopt that page? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just wanna say welcome to the wikia, and I'm Really Big Hat. Hope you enjoy this wikia! ~Really Big Hat~ {Your head smells like a puppy!} 06:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I am. I used to be Midnightgaze on fanfiction, but I changed it to Really Big Hat to match my wikia account, (and to show my love of Baljeet and Wendy, though, I perfer Baljeet and Juliette!) and don't worry, i'll check out your wikia ~Really Big Hat~ {Your head smells like a puppy!} 07:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Me Casa So Casa Hi! I'm HyperHearts58 {Just call me Hyper} and I'm here to say. WELCOME TO THE WIKI! Another Invader Zim fan? ^_^ There are alot of IZ fans around here! {Though I am not one of them} Nice to meet yah! {Ps:I LOVVVVE YOUR ART!} Let me guess you use "Create" on Disney.com? :D Text back! The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 21:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh....Clever....XD That's why I made Hyper{Hearts58} I lost the password to my old account Mareas. :") Great to see you back online. Where've yah been? The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 00:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!I will add more art soon.Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 15:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 Hi! Hi welcome to wiki!! I'm just gonna pop up here and there. And I'm the youngest and I love your pictures! I'm weirdly good! (talk) 16:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You like IZ!?! You like Invader Zim? YAY, ANOTHER FAN! There are alot of users here that are a fan of IZ. Who's your favorite character? Mines GIR, and Zim (at some moments, Dib is above Zim) {Juliette: Oh Baljeet, Baljeet, can't you see, how much I love thee?} 14:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Since you like IZ, go here I am adimin there ^.^ {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 18:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)